Conventionally, many manufacturers filed various similar patent applications relating to this kind of scroll compressor, and various compressors are actually utilized as compressors for domestic room air conditioners and compressors for refrigerators. Recently, the scroll compressors begin to be utilized as compressors for vehicular air conditioners.
To lubricate a compressing mechanism of the compressor, there is a method for always supplying oil under a predetermined limitation by providing a narrowed portion in a back pressure chamber oil-supply path formed in an orbiting scroll as disclosed in patent document 1 for example.